<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up on the Other Side by TomorrowsHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816226">Waking Up on the Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsHero/pseuds/TomorrowsHero'>TomorrowsHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team &amp; Blue Rescue Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alakazam makes bad choices, Alternate Perspectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charizard is jealous, Gen, Inspired by Chugga's Let's Play, M/M, Skitty is resolute, Treecko will protect her friends, Tyranitar can't keep the peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsHero/pseuds/TomorrowsHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: "A Let's Play in A.C.T.'s"</p><p>As a trio of Gold Ranked explorers, the legendary Rescue Team A.C.T. commands respect - and distance. Fewer people over the years have had the privilege of calling themselves friends of the leader, the great Alakazam. Until two young hopefuls end up in town one day at the right time for a chance encounter...</p><p>Inspired by Chuggaaconroy's ongoing Let's Play of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon DX.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alakazam &amp; Skitty, Alakazam &amp; Treecko, Charizard/Tyranitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up on the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing this in step as best I could with Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon DX on YouTube. I've always been fond of Team A.C.T., and I decided to give their story some consideration. I may be a little late in posting this before the main story videos ended, but one day late isn't that bad. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey. Rather coldhearted, aren’t you?” </p><p>Shiftry noticeably flinches at that. Alakazam is more than aware of the Grass/Dark Pokemon’s policy toward compensation - the more the better, and no free lunches. It’s a damn shame to see so many Rescue Teams stray into avarice these days, when people need help more than ever. </p><p>Everyone is watching now - even the shopkeepers and their customers have stopped to catch the show. Right in the middle of it, Shiftry grits his teeth but says nothing. Charizard chuffs softly to Alakazam’s left at the sight. </p><p>“To save Jumpluff’s friend, a strong wind is needed,” Alakazam continues on. “Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It’s an easy matter for you.” Nothing in Alakazam’s stance or tone changes, no threat added to his words, but when he says, “Help that Pokemon out,” he knows that nobody around these parts could even try to refuse. </p><p>Shiftry grinds his teeth and deflates visibly. “Tch! OK, we’ll do it,” he admits at last, before he and his twin Nuzleaf partners hightail it to Whiscash Pond to plan. </p><p>Now that the show’s over, everyone else begins to move once more. The quiet whispers of awe start up, but Alakazam is long accustomed to them and lets them go by. Charizard, on the other hand, is grinning to himself and basking in the attention as usual, while Tyranitar seems relieved at the positive reception. </p><p>Jumpluff steps lightly forward and murmurs a quiet thanks, and Alakazam smiles. “No need for thanks. It’s only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care.” </p><p>With that, Team A.C.T. - the name was Tyranitar’s idea when he was a Pupitar, and even if Alakazam disliked it, it’s far too late to change now - makes their way across the Square, past the shops and sidelines of civilians who have yet to shake off their amazement and return to themselves. On their way to the Pelipper Post Office, Alakazam catches two new sights from the corner of his eye: a Treecko and a Skitty, both young, both wearing the scarves and crests of a new Rescue Team. </p><p>And then something in Alakazam’s mind makes him stop. Without fully knowing why, he turns toward the two young Pokemon, ignoring the confused Lombre next to them. </p><p>The sparkles in Treecko’s eyes blink out as Alakazam stares at her and her partner. “Um...hi?” She says, clearly intimidated. There doesn’t seem to be anything unusual there. But Skitty…</p><p>Skitty steps forward and greets Alakazam with the respect that he’s used to and a lack of deference that he may have forgotten. To Alakazam’s physical eyes, he’s an ordinary Skitty in every measure, and yet...Alakazam’s powerful brain continues to claim that something about him is different. There’s a sort of strength to his confidence that can’t merely be attributed to ignorance, something evident in the way that the Kitten Pokemon extends his hand-like tail to Alakazam in greeting, heedless of the shocked Pokemon around him. </p><p>By now, Charizard and Tyranitar have noticed their leader’s hesitation and made their way back. “What’s up?” Charizard growls, shooting a suspicious look at Skitty. </p><p>Alakazam weighs his responses, and he decides that he can’t draw this young Pokemon into his befuddlement on a mere hunch. </p><p>“It’s fine. Nothing,” Alakazam replies firmly. He releases one of his spoons, and it floats in the air next to him as he gently grips Skitty’s tail and shakes it. Once pleasantries are exchanged, Alakazam retrieves his floating spoon and resumes his path out of the Square, a confused Charizard and Tyranitar on his heels. He doesn’t know how to explain to them that for once, he’s just as lost as they are. </p><p>#</p><p>Alas, at the Post Office, they seem intent on pressing the issue. </p><p>“Hey, seriously,” Charizard says, stopping Alakazam as Tyranitar continues on to retrieve their rewards. “What was up with that? Did those two try to mess with you?” </p><p>Alakazam dismisses the notion of telling Charizard that two young children are hardly something to fuss over - the Flame Pokemon is simply too hotblooded and protective of his team to let go of a perceived slight. </p><p>“No, Charizard,” Alakazam assures him. “Just a new Rescue Team that happened to be in the Square. I was simply greeting them properly.” </p><p>“Never seen you do that before,” Charizard grunts. “‘Specially not for a couple kids. You saw their badges, right? They’re Rookie Rank through and through.” </p><p>“Everybody begins somewhere,” Alakazam says, tinging his voice with reproach. “Besides, Skitty had the courage to greet me in turn and shake my hand. I wasn’t about to be rude and dishonor him.” </p><p>Charizard makes a noise of stubborn acknowledgement. “All right, fine. Whatever you say, boss,” he says, peeling his gaze away from Alakazam onto the returning Tyranitar some distance away. </p><p>Alakazam is quietly pleased that his partner allowed the subject to expire, sparing him the obligation to admit his own lack of understanding. The leader of Team A.C.T. has never masked his pride in his sheer intellect and the power that it has granted him. Though he’s loath to admit it, Alakazam may yet have found a hole in his IQ of five thousand. </p><p>It bothers him more than he thought it might. </p><p>“So, you got everything?” Charizard asks Tyranitar as the Armor Pokemon draws into earshot. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s all here,” Tyranitar says, patting the bag slung over his mighty chest. “Sorry I took so long, but there were a few tearful reunions to get through.” He turns to Alakazam. “Hey, boss? I asked about those two rookies you were talking to, and I think I found out some stuff.” </p><p>Alakazam feels a pang of dismay. “I didn’t ask you to do that.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” Tyranitar says with a look of apology. “But I figured we might as well know what we can about them if they’re setting up shop around here.” </p><p>He lays it all out - their name is Team Rose Thorn, and although they’ve only been active for about a week, they’ve already made several major rescues around the area and garnered quite a bit of goodwill from the locals. They performed a rescue in Tiny Woods together before even forming their team, and scaled Mt. Steel merely the day before and fought off a Skarmory in order to rescue a kidnapped Diglett. </p><p>Charizard scoffs. “Seriously? Tiny Woods and Mt. Steel? That’s what we’re making a fuss about? It’s all kids’ stuff.” </p><p>“They <em> are </em>just starting out,” Tyranitar replies. “And Mt. Steel is actually pretty impressive given their current level. Plus, they’re already going out every day for rescues, and they’re still only rookies.” </p><p>“...Whatever,” Charizard grunts. “They’ve still got a long way to go, as far as I’m concerned. What do you think, boss?” </p><p>Alakazam takes a moment to center himself. He knows that his friends mean well, and he values them to no end, but despite his own misgivings they’re putting far too much thought and effort into this. Team Rose Thorn, including Skitty, shows no signs of being anything more than an above-average group of hopeful amateurs. </p><p>(Not unlike his own team in its infancy, he thinks.) </p><p>“They’re a Rescue Team,” Alakazam says. “They deserve to be treated like any other. And I’ll thank you both to remember that.” </p><p>His teammates look briefly shocked and upset before coming to themselves and mumbling apologies. If there <em> is </em>something to be uncovered about Team Rose Thorn, Alakazam is certain that it will unveil itself in time. Until then, they’ve done nothing to prove themselves untrustworthy, and Alakazam intends to continue as he always has, no matter how gaping the hole in his knowledge already feels. </p><p>#</p><p>The next day, when Alakazam hears word from the townspeople that Team Rose Thorn navigated Oddity Cave, he feels his resolve weakening. Oddity Cave has always been that, an oddity; uncontent with sharing its amorphous interior with the other Mystery Dungeons, the cave’s entrance as well is famous among Rescue Teams for closing and opening in different places every day. Some Pokemon never stumble upon its maw, for all of their fruitless searching, but those that do enter it somehow never have trouble finding it again. </p><p>However, even Rescue Teams lucky enough to stumble upon Oddity Cave tend to give it a wide berth, for fear that falling within it will strand them inside for weeks, months, or years. Even Alakazam, back when he was still a Kadabra, refused to explore the dungeon until he and his friends were prepared to clear it in full. </p><p>Team Rose Thorn isn’t nearly as experienced or established as Alakazam’s team had been at the time. Yet they both found and cleared it with seeming ease, rescuing their fair share of stranded Pokemon along the way. There must be a reason for that - Alakazam refuses to believe otherwise, not where Skitty’s team is concerned. </p><p>As an afternoon of contemplating and wrestling with himself stretches into evening, Charizard and Tyranitar pretend to leave for supplies as an excuse for some private intimacy. In the solitude of their base, Alakazam finally sits down and writes a letter. In brief, he commends them on their successful location and navigation of Oddity Cave, a task that far more seasoned Rescue Teams have failed to accomplish, and requests a meeting with them the day after tomorrow to discuss their experience; he makes sure that the instructions he includes to the Decrepit Lab where he spends his off time are concise and easy to follow. </p><p>Once he’s satisfied, Alakazam makes the short trip to Team Rose Thorn’s base - the small building to the west of Pokemon Square, which his teammates had believed to be an empty storage space of sorts - and places the letter in their mailbox. He returns just before Tyranitar and Charizard enter the base with bags of supplies hanging from their arms and poor excuses for lateness, which Alakazam is happy to accept. </p><p>#</p><p>Two evenings later, as Alakazam meditates silently in midair within the Decrepit Lab - he’d granted his partners some more quality time together while he was away - he senses two small ripples within the air outside of the camp. As the small forms of Skitty and Treecko enter the dimly lit room, Alakazam returns to himself and unfolds his legs downward to touch the floor. </p><p>“Hello, both of you,” Alakazam greets them. “I’m pleased to see that you had no issues making your way here.” </p><p>“Our friend Magnemite lives at the Power Plant nearby,” Treecko says. “We’re used to heading this way.” Alakazam can see her tension merely from studying her face, a quiet war between acting starstruck and maintaining her veil of suspicion. </p><p>Skitty delivers his own greeting. There’s suspicion in his demeanor as well, although not as overtly so. He seems to be granting Alakazam the benefit of the doubt for now. He continues on, inquiring into Alakazam’s well-being. </p><p>“Very well, thank you for asking,” is the Psi Pokemon’s reply. Team A.C.T. had undertaken a difficult mission yesterday, but they’d taken today to rest afterward. It had suited Alakazam’s intentions perfectly. “I’m very pleased to see that my invitation wasn’t wasted on you two.” </p><p>“Yeah, well. We almost didn’t get it anyway,” Treecko grouses. “We had our mail stolen yesterday morning. Your letter was all that Team Meanies didn’t take.” </p><p>Team Meanies, now there’s a name that brings Alakazam no joy to know. “They’re causing you trouble?” </p><p>Skitty tells Alakazam the events of their day - that Team Meanies had intercepted a request from Caterpie to save their friend Metapod, intending to finish it instead and milk Caterpie’s family for all that they had. Team Rose Thorn had hurried through the Sinister Woods to reach the end first, only for the bullying team to stop them once more and put up a vicious fight. </p><p>Treecko and Skitty had rescued Metapod in the end, but Alakazam can see in their faces that the day’s trial has worn them out. Skitty caps off their explanation by adding that they’d almost missed their meeting, but that they weren’t about to leave Alakazam hanging. For all the hard work that the Psi Pokemon has put himself through over the years, he can’t help but feel touched that these two rookies pushed themselves to meet with him. </p><p>“It sounds like this Team Meanies is already a major nuisance,” Alakazam says. “I’m glad to know that everything worked out because of you.” Unfortunately, Team Rose Thorn’s testimony hasn’t uncovered anything truly heinous; nothing that could warrant decisive action against the malevolent ‘Rescue Team’. </p><p>Until that happens, and the hands of authority are untied, Alakazam can only focus on aiding those who were unfairly hurt. He’s quietly pleased to hear that Skitty and Treecko are already taking such actions on their own. </p><p>Treecko looks flustered at the praise. “W-well, that’s our job, right? We wouldn’t be much of a Rescue Team without the rescue part.” She self-consciously wraps her tail around herself and clutches it nervously. </p><p>Skitty takes notice of his partner’s distress and broaches the subject that Alakazam had asked them to discuss - their recent trip to Oddity Cave. He says that he doesn’t understand why someone as famous as Team A.C.T. would be interested in such a newly established team. </p><p>(Treecko is a little put out at his honesty, but offers only a small objection.) </p><p>“You’re underselling yourself,” Alakazam says, although it’s only natural that they would lack that sense of perspective so soon. “Not many Rescue Teams in these parts are as dedicated as the two of you. I’ve heard that you’re taking on missions every day, and people in town are already talking about you two. Besides, you’ve already cleared some impressive places for your skill level. Mt. Steel and Sinister Woods aren’t exactly cakewalks for new teams.” </p><p>They look pleasantly surprised to hear that, and from someone as far above them as Alakazam. “And what about Oddity Cave?” Treecko asks. “That’s why you called us here.” </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Alakazam replies. His gaze passes over Skitty, and his immense mind claims once more that this one is different. From any other Skitty, and perhaps any other Pokemon. </p><p>Alakazam shares everything that he knows with the two young adventurers - the ethereal nature of Oddity Cave, even by the standards of Mystery Dungeons, and the legends built around it. When they admit that they found it with ease in pursuit of a rescue request sent from within, he hides his shock beneath affirmations of good fortune. </p><p>Finding the caves with a mere rescue request isn’t something that’s ever happened before, it simply isn’t how they work. So why now? What makes Skitty so special? He’s clearly a Pokemon, and yet Alakazam can’t stop thinking of him as something...<em> more. </em> Could he be…? </p><p>No, that’s impossible. They haven’t existed in this world for centuries. </p><p>The evening whiles on slowly as the three turn their conversation to other places; primarily Alakazam sharing some of his team’s more famous rescues, but also some light touching upon Team Rose Thorn as well. Alakazam learns that Treecko has lived alone for most of her life, chose to form a Rescue Team after being rescued herself, and that she met Skitty lying outside Tiny Woods on the day that they saved Caterpie. </p><p>Both of them grow noticeably cagey when Skitty comes up. The Kitten Pokemon declines to share his life with Alakazam, claiming that it’s nothing that he wants to remember. Alakazam allows him his secrecy; he’s saved and comforted many such Pokemon, who would seek to leave their pasts behind them. </p><p>As the moon rises into night, the three Pokemon finally part ways to rest for a busy tomorrow. Tyranitar, at least, is probably concerned about Alakazam’s whereabouts by now, even if the Psi Pokemon assured him that he was merely going on an outing. It was nice, honestly, to share a quiet evening with two more people whom Alakazam could consider his equals in passion, if not skill. </p><p>He is certain that Skitty is no ordinary Pokemon, now that they have spent some time together. Perhaps he’s some sort of Pokemon of legends? Being a deity in an unassuming guise may explain why so much of Skitty defies explanation. Alakazam has plenty of knowledge regarding legends. He will have to dedicate some time to sorting through them once he has a chance. </p><p>#</p><p>The return trip down Mt. Thunder is far less eventful than the ascent. Zapdos’ wrath has been placated, and Team A.C.T. is leaving the habitat of the native Pokemon instead of advancing further inside, so what encounters do occur are far less aggressive. More a matter of driving them out quicker than forcing them to turn back. </p><p>Although that isn’t to say that their descent is without dissension. </p><p>“How long have you known, Alakazam?” Tyranitar asks out of the blue, as Alakazam and his teammates reach the base of the peak. “That Skitty is a human?” </p><p>It still feels odd to think. Alakazam had considered the idea out of hand, but humans haven’t existed in the Pokemon world for nearly an age. He shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss it. </p><p>“Human? For as long as you have,” Alakazam replies. He stops his trek and turns to face Charizard and Tyranitar. “But I’ve known that he was different ever since I first laid eyes upon him. Something about him...it never felt right.” </p><p>“And you didn’t feel like sharing?” Charizard accuses. He’s hurt, Alakazam can tell, by the seeming lack of trust. “We’re your team! If something’s off, we work together to make it right. That’s how it’s always been!” </p><p>Alakazam shakes his head. “Whatever matters Team Rose Thorn have are their business, not ours. We were never within our rights to interfere.” </p><p>“But you’ve met with them before, haven’t you?” Tyranitar asks, frowning. </p><p>Charizard turns toward him in shock, and Alakazam’s eyes widen similarly. </p><p>“Yeah, I got suspicious a couple days ago, so I snuck out of the base and followed you to your lab,” Tyranitar continues. There’s no anger in his voice, just a desire to lay everything bare. “You were talking to them, and the three of you looked really comfortable with each other, so it probably wasn’t the first time. You hid it when you got back, just like the rest. Didn’t you, Alakazam?” </p><p>Now Charizard is watching Alakazam too, a look of betrayal shining in his eyes. No wonder Alakazam couldn’t sense anybody tailing him; Tyranitar is part Dark-type, so he’s immune. Of course he’d be the one to end up tailing Alakazam. </p><p>“Boss?” Charizard says. His rough voice is much softer now, disbelieving. </p><p>Finally, Alakazam nods. “Yes, I have. I asked them to meet me there several days ago so that I could try to better understand Skitty’s nature. After that, I...simply grew fond of their company.” </p><p>Charizard stares at him for a moment. “So...what? You’re just doing whatever you want now?” He says, advancing on his leader and shrugging off Tyranitar’s hand on his shoulder. “We’re a team! We do things together! We make choices <em> together! </em>That’s how it’s always been!” </p><p>He shoves his face against Alakazam’s, who doesn’t flinch. “Just because you’re our leader doesn’t give you the right to go behind our backs! This was our decision, too!” </p><p>“<em> Charizard! </em>” Tyranitar shouts, grabbing him more firmly around the bicep. “You have to calm down! I know you’re angry, but-” </p><p>“Oh, you <em> know </em>I’m angry?” Charizard whips around and glares at his other teammate. “Then help me out already! You said you’d always be there for me, right? Even if it’s us against the world? So where are you?!” </p><p>A second later, Charizard realizes what he’s said and winces in regret. Tyranitar’s face shifts between shock and pain, then settles on fear as his eyes meet Alakazam’s. “I-we-we’ve…” He stammers hopelessly. </p><p>Charizard turns slowly back toward Alakazam, remorse writ large on his own face. “Look, Alakazam...Tyranitar and I, we’ve...it’s been a while and we never knew how to tell you, but…” </p><p>He trails off, averting his gaze. Alakazam decides to show him mercy. </p><p>“I know that you two have been intimate,” he says calmly. Both of his teammates stare at him in shock. “I have no objections to it. I’ve been trying my best to let you have time together. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I knew, but I wanted you both to come to me when you were ready.” </p><p>Tyranitar and Charizard say nothing, but a visible relief fills their bodies. </p><p>Alakazam sighs. “I’m sorry that I didn’t include you in my activities with Team Rose Thorn. Truly, I am. I was...concerned that you would want to confront them far too soon, before they’d shown any true signs of malevolence. And then…” </p><p>He bows his head, a rare sign of contrition. “...I suppose I enjoyed their company far too greatly to include anybody else in our discussions. I am truly sorry, for what little that’s worth.” </p><p>For once, Charizard’s face shows no emotion. Nothing that Alakazam can read upon its exterior, although his clenched fists at his sides are a poor sign all their own. Reading his mind feels inappropriate at the moment, so the leader of Team A.C.T. watches and waits. </p><p>Eventually, Charizard growls, “Whatever. Let’s go,” and storms past Alakazam further down the mountain. As Alakazam watches the retreating wings of his friend, Tyranitar approaches him from behind. </p><p>“I think he’s going to need more time to understand, Alakazam,” he says, with a gentleness that defies his stature and appearance. “But thank you. It means a lot to both of us that you approve of him and me.” </p><p>Tyranitar follows the Flame Pokemon down the mountain, and for once, Alakazam is on his heels instead of the opposite. </p><p>#</p><p>“...Then what good <em> are </em> you even?!” </p><p>Alakazam meets Treecko’s eyes with a heavy heart. She glares back, refusing to move an inch from her place between Skitty and his would-be foes. Before now, he’s only seen eyes like hers in warriors countless times her superior. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be heroes! You’re supposed to help people!” Treecko yells again, her entire small frame shaking from the force of her words. “What about us?! Aren’t we...you’re supposed to be our friends!” </p><p>Charizard scowls at her, while Tyranitar looks grimly determined. A small part of Alakazam’s mind worries about how they would treat Skitty and his partner if left to their own devices. Even before Gengar’s testimony, neither of them has demonstrated much fondness for Team Rose Thorn. </p><p>Alakazam wishes that he could stand with his juniors. That he could place himself between them and their assailants so that neither of them has to bear that burden, and help them pursue a truth that may be no more pleasant than the one presented now. </p><p>But the natural disasters are drawing nearer to Pokemon Square. After last night’s earthquake toppled homes and stranded people, everyone is terrified. Alakazam and his team have a greater obligation than to only two young Pokemon. </p><p>(Although the decision tears Alakazam to greater pieces than he would have imagined.) </p><p>“...We’ve given you today,” Alakazam says at last. “Settle your affairs and be gone by tomorrow.” </p><p>Everybody turns to Alakazam with shocked faces - Charizard and Tyranitar seem gutted at yet another betrayal. It does not escape Alakazam that this will likely be one more choice that he regrets in time. </p><p>“Make no mistake, once you leave, we will pursue you,” Alakazam continues. “Us, and many others. And if we catch you, we have no intention of showing you mercy. You, and any of your allies.” </p><p>Alakazam reaches out to the minds of Skitty and Treecko, the two shimmering lights quaking with fear before him. He brushes his own thoughts as gently as he can against them. </p><p>
  <em> But you must run, my friends. Run and survive...until you uncover the truth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do not let my faith be in vain.  </em>
</p><p>Alakazam pulls back, giving himself enough time to see the looks of gratitude on the faces of Team Rose Thorn before he turns and walks back down the lane to Pokemon Square. His teammates follow him after a moment of hesitation, and he’s grateful that they don’t confront him on the choice that he’s made. Arceus knows he’s already doing plenty of that himself. </p><p>#</p><p>The trek through Lapis Cave is a quiet and solemn affair for Team A.C.T. Most of the cavern’s denizens keep their distance from the Gold Rank team, and those frightened or misguided enough to attack are subdued with ease. Alakazam and his partners are followed by no small number of other Rescue Teams, but their assistance is hardly required. </p><p>Alakazam prefers it that way; the less he speaks to the other teams, the less attention he needs to spare for their diatribes against Team Rose Thorn. He knows, objectively, that most of them are only afraid for their lives and that of the planet, but listening to the vitriol being thrust upon his young friends makes him blister on the inside. </p><p>Tyranitar and Charizard don’t speak either, at least not to him. They give orders and instruction to the other teams without issue, taking charge of the pursuit even without their own leader’s oversight. But neither of them is willing to meet Alakazam’s gaze with their own. Charizard, Alakazam can sense, is a cauldron of bitter anger and resentment, seething with envy toward Team Rose Thorn for drawing his leader’s ties away from his own team. </p><p>And Alakazam’s heart twists as he sees where the rest of Charizard’s bubbling anger is directed - at Alakazam, for turning his back on his lifelong friends and the dream that they’ve cultivated for so long. The worst of it is turned away from Alakazam, for fear of burning him, but what little the Psi Pokemon can feel is scorching pain. </p><p>Tyranitar’s inner self, by comparison, is inscrutable due to his inherent immunity to Alakazam’s psychic might. However, the look of sadness and regret upon his face is something that Alakazam cannot miss. </p><p>As the expedition exits Lapis Cave, still largely composed of everybody who joined at the outset, Alakazam knows that he needs to apologize soon enough. But he can’t take time out of the chase to apologize in front of everybody else. He has to wait, although he has no idea for how long, and hope that his chance doesn’t arrive too late. </p><p>It’s just as well, truthfully. He has no idea what to say anyway. </p><p>#</p><p>After crossing Mt. Blaze and negotiating with Moltres for safe passage, most of the other Rescue Teams have removed themselves from the chase. Some of them aren’t willing to push their luck on further ventures, while others simply aren’t comfortable with straying even further away from home. Alakazam sees them all off with wishes for a safe return. </p><p>By the time that Team A.C.T. wanders into a forest glistening with frost and auroras of light, the three of them are all that remains. The ensuing silence is both a reprieve and a weight of its own as Alakzam and his companions forge a path through the Frosty Forest. Few Pokemon out this far from home are aware of their identities, but most of them are intimidated enough by their mere presence to keep their distance. The remainders who seek to fight are quickly subdued and forced aside. </p><p>In what feels like no time at all, Team A.C.T. reaches the heart of the forest - a large circular clearing where the bitter winds do not blow and the branches overhead part ways for the shimmering lights in the night sky. If Alakazam was here on less urgent business, he may have taken the time to appreciate the beauty surrounding him. </p><p>Tyranitar studies the tracks in the snow leading across the clearing and out the other side, marking the trek out of the forest. “I found them. Skitty and Treecko’s footprints,” he says. “They’re not much farther ahead.” </p><p>Charizard lets out a dark growl. “Finally, we’re catching up to them. Let’s finish this real quick and head back home.” </p><p>Suddenly, a loud trilling noise echoes through the trees ahead, followed by a column of snow and ice that swirls upward into the sky. Even from this distance, the temperature drops degrees. </p><p>“Articuno,” Alakazam says aloud. He doesn’t have evidence, but the base of Mt. Freeze isn’t far from here and Zapdos and Moltres have already made their presences known. </p><p>His teammates look grimly at each other and at their leader. Alakazam gives the slightest of nods before heading into the forest with the others at his back. Team Rose Thorn, for as good and lengthy a chase as they were able to provide, is running swiftly out of time. The well-being of the world is at stake, and Alakazam finally accepts that perhaps the life of one of his young friends is a necessary trade for everyone else’s safety. </p><p>It will hurt, he is certain, and the rift between him and his allies may still prove irreparable. Still, Alakazam trudges onward with legs that grow numb and heavy within the bitter cold. </p><p>#</p><p>“...Treecko. Please don’t think badly of us,” Tyranitar says with grim determination. “We can’t afford to show mercy now.” </p><p>The howling wind atop Mt. Freeze is the lone backdrop as Team A.C.T. stares down the fugitives they’ve sought for so long. Treecko looks as though her worst nightmares have been realized, while Skitty stares back with a solemnity of his own. </p><p>Behind them both, their Absol companion tenses his body like a predator about to leap. </p><p>Charizard’s tail flame burns higher than ever, dominating the cold air. “Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here, y’know? Time you made up for it.” He prepares himself for a fight long sought out. </p><p>“Skitty, Willow…I didn’t wish for this,” Alakazam says simply. </p><p>And then he fires off a single Psychic wave, seeking to end the fight quickly. </p><p>In a flash, Absol surges past his companions and swings his scythe-like horn through the attack. It fizzles uselessly against him, and he faces Team A.C.T. with a contemptuous glare. “They told me about you,” he growls. “How you couldn’t be bothered to stand astride them when they needed you most. What good is a team of heroes that refuses to save those in danger?” </p><p>For once, Alakazam welcomes the feeling of anger that blossoms within him. “You understand nothing of us, harbinger,” he says, folding his legs beneath himself as he begins to levitate. </p><p>“Maybe they do need help, but the fate of the whole world is on the line,” Tyranitar adds, stomping one heavy metal foot on the ground in front of himself. “And that’s too important for us to just give up here.” </p><p>“So help us!” Treecko shouts, in one last desperate effort to head off the upcoming clash. “Help us find Ninetales! They can tell us the truth about Skitty!” </p><p>Charizard smirks. “If that’s all you’ve got, maybe just lay down and give up now. I don’t see any Ninetales around here, do you?” He flares his wings, ready to launch forward like a blazing comet. </p><p>Before Treecko can stammer out a reply, Skitty turns to her and says that it’s fine. That he’d anticipated this happening eventually, and that they’ve already prepared for a situation like this. </p><p>He’s prepared to put his life on the line, and trusts that his friends will be right there with him. </p><p>Treecko watches her partner for another moment before nodding reluctantly. “Okay, let’s...let’s go.” </p><p>And then, without further preamble, the fight begins. </p><p>#</p><p>The fight is...not the one-sided victory that Alakazam had anticipated. </p><p>It begins with Absol using Quick Attack to outpace everyone during the initial charge, then ducking low to the earth and surging upward with a Bite, and then a Night Slash while Alakazam is held in place. Alakazam is no stranger to powerful onslaughts, but the Disaster Pokemon’s Dark-type rush of attacks and Super Luck to sense Alakazam’s weakest spots means that the Psi Pokemon is sent reeling with a wave of pain only seconds into the fight. </p><p>Before Charizard or Tyranitar can retaliate, Absol leaps back toward his smaller allies and hoists them onto his back before racing around the mountaintop, a streak of white against the snow. Even through the sharp aching of his body, Alakazam can tell that they devised their strategy specifically for this fight. </p><p>He quickly notices a pattern to their movements. As Absol darts in and out and around the opposing team - forcing Alakazam off balance with a continued rush of physical attacks - Treecko rushes out at Tyranitar with her own Quick Attacks. The telltale energy roots of Giga Drain latch onto him and sap his strength while she strikes him with her Iron Tail. She uses the force of her blows to knock herself around the much larger Armor Pokemon and prevent Alakazam or Charizard from launching attacks, before Absol grabs her and kites back across the battlefield. </p><p>Meanwhile, Skitty focuses on Charizard. The Kitten Pokemon manages to Attract Charizard early on, countering his raging enmity with infatuation to throw him off balance. Once that’s done, Skitty fires Charge Beams at Charizard’s wings to keep his mobility down, while meeting any Flamethrowers that get through with powerful Blizzard attacks and hammering him with Double Slaps when Absol draws close. Unlike Treecko, who maintains mobility even off of Absol’s back, Skitty remains safely on his rampaging steed. </p><p>Each member of Team A.C.T. is far stronger than any member of Team Rose Thorn individually - although that Absol is no weak link - and so any assortment of fair duels would doubtless end in the younger team’s defeat. But they’ve managed to turn this fight into a series of carefully selected, craftily played battles without breaking their mobile group formation. </p><p>Alakazam can’t dismiss the feeling of pride within him as he makes those connections. Such a new, small team, yet they’ve come so far already. </p><p>Unfortunately, he’s come too far to turn back now. As Absol rushes toward him once more, scythe already glowing, Alakazam quickly crosses his spoons and prepares to Teleport out of the way. Once he’s thrown off their rhythm, he can take hold of Skitty and Treecko with ease and pick them off along with Tyranitar, and perhaps Charizard if he shakes off the attraction in time. </p><p>Alakazam feels himself fade into an afterimage, feels his consciousness shift to another position across the mountaintop outside of Absol’s range. He pushes himself toward that new point, prepared to finish this fight in moments once he has the chance…</p><p>
  <em> Cease this at once!  </em>
</p><p>#</p><p>Skitty is absolved, Ninetales declares. Although the legend is fact, and Ninetales admits to cursing a human once for their cowardice, there is no such curse upon Skitty. There never was. </p><p>A mix of relief and regret blooms within Alakazam’s chest as he watches a tearful Treecko collapse onto Skitty and clutch him close to herself. Absol stands just apart from them, a small smile evident upon his features. They were never his enemies after all, only ever his precious young friends. And yet, Alakazam pursued them all the same. </p><p>He wishes that he’d found the strength to stand alongside them when they needed him most. </p><p>Alakazam glances over to Tyranitar, and sees a similar twisting of remorse in his features. The Armor Pokemon looks back at Alakazam and offers something between a smile and a grimace. </p><p>Charizard, meanwhile...Alakazam can see the war taking place underneath his features even without sensing the turmoil inside him. The Flame Pokemon glares at Team Rose Thorn and Ninetales with stubborn anger and disbelief, both quickly giving way to a desperate shred of joyous denial - the thought that he’d seen through Gengar’s lies the whole time - before he abandons it and clenches his eyes shut in frustration and remorse. </p><p>It occurs to Alakazam that he should speak with his teammate soon, to try and understand that cauldron of hostilities. He should have done so much sooner, as the leader of his team. Yet another regret for the list. </p><p>When the mountaintop shakes once more, and Ninetales reveals the impending awakening of Groudon - shifter of continents and tectonic plates - Team Rose Thorn is swift to volunteer their services, but Team A.C.T. is just as quick to turn them down. <em> You’ve been through enough already, </em> Alakazam tells them. <em> It’s time for you to return home.  </em></p><p>Charizard and Tyranitar jump to support Alakazam without hesitation. Any animosity or awkwardness they still carry seems to have been set aside. He’s grateful for that. There’s no time to return to Pokemon Square with Team Rose Thorn, unfortunately, but Alakazam assures them that he’ll find a way to send his testimony with them so everybody learns the truth. </p><p>The rumbling continues as Team A.C.T. descends Mt. Freeze, stronger than it’s ever been before. Alakazam would like to believe that it’s merely because they’re close to Magma Caverns, but the thick black clouds spreading across the sky and the cries of terrified Pokemon from afar tell a much different story. They don’t have much time. </p><p>But Alakazam and his team are Gold Rank for a reason. They’ve struggled and suffered for their strength, and that’s made them more powerful than anyone else they know. Truthfully, a legend like Groudon is far outside anything that they’ve faced before, but they haven’t forged their own legend by hiding themselves away. </p><p>And if they don’t put everything on the line now, while the world is in peril, then what right do they have to call themselves a Rescue Team at all? </p><p>#</p><p>He doesn’t know how long the dark stone coffin holds him, pierces him from every direction with heated spears of rock until he can’t think or focus his powers through the pain. </p><p>But Alakazam knows when the ground opens up high above him and forces him through the opening into the sweltering caldera, between the unconscious form of Groudon - radiating intense heat even now - and the shocked faces of Team Rose Thorn. Charizard and Tyranitar join him moments later on either side, released from their underground jails. </p><p>“Alakazam!” Treecko exclaims. She stands anchored to the cave floor, muscles tensed but unable to move toward Alakazam or his teammates - or Groudon. </p><p>Skitty steps toward Team A.C.T. and murmurs its leader’s name. He’s worried. Even after they chased him across the continent with murderous intent, he worries about them. </p><p>Arceus, but he’s too good for this world. They both are. </p><p>The burned flesh across Alakazam’s back stretches painfully as he lifts his head off the ground. He takes in the sight of the younger team, recognizing some of its new members as Pokemon from the caves. Exhaustion and injury is evident upon all of them, both from the trek to the pit of the cave and from the battle against Groudon within. Many of them bear burns. </p><p>“You...you came…” Alakazam whispers, as loudly as he’s capable with his injuries. Dust and soot burn within his lungs. </p><p>Tyranitar is still roundly unconscious, weak as he was against the Ground-type power of Groudon’s attacks, but Charizard manages to turn toward their rescuers as well. As his eyes settle upon Skitty and Treecko, Alakazam sees no wrathful fire within Charizard’s gaze. </p><p>“Ugh, you two…” Charizard coughs, his broad chest heaving. “You really...really made it. Never thought I’d see…” </p><p>He winces, and sinks back to the ground. </p><p>“Hang on, you guys! We’re getting out of here,” Treecko says. She and Skitty run up to their fallen seniors - Skitty stopping between Tyranitar and Alakazam, and Treecko between Alakazam and Charizard - and the two of them grasp their Rescue Team badges. </p><p>As Groudon stirs gently, conscious but placated, Teams Rose Thorn and A.C.T. vanish in a brilliant flash of light, their shared and arduous quest finally complete. </p><p>When they return to Pokemon Square to rapturous celebration, Treecko and Skitty will both claim that Alakazam and his team were the only reason they succeeded. That they held Groudon off and weakened it enough for Team Rose Thorn to finish the fight. </p><p>Perhaps they will be correct. But Alakazam will agree with everybody else that they proved themselves regardless as a Rescue Team second to none. And nobody, not even the lingering Gengar, will argue against them. </p><p>(Even Charizard and Tyranitar will finally look upon them with gratitude and grace, perhaps seeing at last what Alakazam has seen all along.) </p><p>(And finally, <em>finally </em>Alakazam will have his chance to apologize for every mistake that he has made.) </p><p>#</p><p><em> You’ll live, Treecko, </em> Skitty says as he fades into motes of gleaming light. <em> I know you will. You’ll keep rescuing Pokemon with everyone else and making the world a better place. Even if I’m not here anymore...that’s who you are.  </em></p><p>And with a final goodbye, he is gone. </p><p>The Hill of the Ancients is silent save for the weeping of Treecko. She says Skitty’s name over and over as though she can make him reappear. </p><p>(Alakazam wouldn’t mind if she could.) </p><p>Slowly, everybody else rouses from shock, and joins Treecko one after the other in tears. Caterpie bawls at the loss of his hero, comforted by a grieving Lombre. Shiftry grits his teeth and covers his dripping eyes with a leafy fan. Even the usually serene Octillery and gruff Blastoise have their eyes closed in mourning, despite knowing Skitty for such little time. </p><p>And Alakazam bows his head, unable to turn from where his little friend was standing, or to stem the sorrow carving a hole in his chest. For all of his power, all of his intelligence...he was utterly useless to save this world, or to keep its young hero from being torn away from the friends that he’d made. </p><p>There was so much that he still wanted to do - he wanted to bring Skitty and Treecko formally under his wing and train them into his equals, showing them unseen corners of the world that they could not have dared to imagine. He wanted to learn more about the humans and their world, to fill the holes left behind in this one. </p><p>And mostly, he wished to spend more time with the friends he’d made, who had so quickly shaken him from his view on high and changed the world for everybody. Ensured that the world would continue to exist. </p><p>But he could not. He doesn’t even know if there was anything they could learn from him anymore. Not if they could already triumph over such opponents as Groudon and Rayquaza. </p><p>As Alakazam’s eyes prickle and overflow with tears, he feels a hand upon his shoulder and turns to see Charizard and Tyranitar, both with sorrowful gazes of their own. Charizard’s face is soaking and his eyes are steeped in regret. </p><p>Tyranitar pulls them both into his chest for a firm hug, and Team A.C.T. stands together - mournful but holding each other up. As they always have. </p><p>Once they’ve cried to their heart’s content, the three of them pull away and step toward Treecko, whose tearful sobs have faded into dry and weak noises of sorrow. They try to comfort her, but none of them know what to say. </p><p>#</p><p>Alakazam pulls his eyes from the shining, familiar form and turns toward Treecko as she walks up the path to Team Rose Thorn’s base. “Hey, Treecko?” He says, voice warm with joy. “Looks like you can keep using this place after all…” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>